Fiber devices have a unique one-dimensional structure and a variety of functions, have a more extensive application in the smart textiles, sensors, drives, lithium-ion batteries and dye-sensitized batteries and other fields. Therefore, researching on fiber and its preparation methods has become one of the most active development directions in the field of science and technology. At present, the preparation methods of the fibers mainly include wet spinning, dry spinning, melt spinning, gel spinning and electrospinning. Among them, the wet spinning method has the advantages of simple method, easy preparation process, wide range of prepared materials and the like, and is a commonly used method in fiber preparation. The wet spinning method comprises the steps of: (1) preparing a spinning dope, (2) extruding the spinning dope through a spinneret orifices, (3) forming a starting fiber in a coagulation bath containing a flocculant to form as-spun fiber, (4) post-treatment of nascent fiber s.
With the continuous development of science and technology, more and more flexible wearable fiber devices have attracted people's attention. However, preparation process for the current carbon fiber devices (such as graphene fiber devices and carbon nanotube fiber devices) and carbon-based metal oxide composite fiber device is complex, and the degree of functionalization is not high, cannot meet the growing needs of people. Therefore, we need to find a simple and efficient method for preparing multifunctional fiber devices.
Metal oxides with unique physicochemical properties, and usually coated on the polymer nanofiber surface, or blended with the polymer nanofiber raw materials, then to prepare polymer/metal oxide nanocomposite fibers by wet spinning, which can improve the performance of polymer nanofibers. There is no report about macroscopic fibers of single metal oxides. In the prior art, electrospinning generally can only produce metal oxide nanofibers, and the synthesis of precursors is complicated. Organic materials such as PVA are required to be used, and subsequent the process of sintering is performed to remove PVA can cause fiber instability, also pollute the environment. It should be pointed out that the existing methods of electrospinning can not produce metal oxide macroscopic fibers, while the existing wet spinning method can produce polymer/metal oxide composite fibers only, can not be prepared metal oxide macroscopic fibers.
In particular, the orientation of metal oxide nanofibers prepared by the prior art was poor, resulting in poor mechanical properties and unstable structural properties, making a difficult application of metal oxide fibers. The existing methods are not satisfactory for preparing metal oxide macroscopic fibers. Therefore, there is a need to develop a simple and efficient preparation method to obtain good mechanical properties, stable structural properties, and to facilitate the commercial production of metal oxide macroscopic fibers, resulting in a more functionalized fiber device assembled therefrom. It not only expanded the research and application range of metal oxides, but also provided a new idea for the research of flexible sensors and flexible energy storage devices.